


Twister -| Gender not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Haiba, Hot, NSFW, Nekoma, Nekomata - Freeform, Other, Spicy, Top Haiba Lev, Twister - Freeform, haiba lev - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, lev haiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "Pulling him down, you kiss him again. 'Eager aren't we?' You bit his lip and heard him grunt slightly. 'I'm not boosting your ego. Just shut up and fuck me already.'"Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender Not Specified::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Top Lev x Bottom (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy‼️
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Twister -| Gender not Specified |-

_"Hey (y/n)," Lev whined- repeatedly poking you. "I'm boredddd, let's do something." You both had been in the house, doing nothing all day. Him finally speaking up about it made you realize that you were tired of watching TV too. Your head in his lap, you looked up at him- who was pouting. "What do you want to do." Smiling, he threw you off his lap and ran to the closet. "Umm, ow!" Turning around, his cheeks flushed a slight red. "Heh, gomen-ne." His attention shifting back to the closet, he reached up and pulled out a game he had clearly been waiting for the opportunity to play. "Hmm? What's that?" Bringing it over, he sat on the floor in front of the couch, signaling you to follow. Sliding down, you watched as he set it up. He wanted to play twister and it took up half of the living room floor. "I am not playing twister... too much work." Looking back at you, he shrunk down and pouted. "Please (y/n)? There's nothing else to doooo." Smiling, you pushed him and he went right back to his regular self- standing up to admire how nicely he set up the mat. "You go first Tama-Chan!" Shifting over, you reached for the dial to spin. "How is this even gonna work? There's only two of us... eventually we won't be able to spin." Placing your hand where it told you to, you looked at him for his answer. "Makes it all the more fun hmm?" Picking up the spinner, he takes his turn- moving his foot onto another yellow circle. After a few more turns, you were both tangled and wheezing, barely able to keep your balance when reaching for the dial. Lev's right hand was under your left arm while the rest of his body was on top of you- face pressed into your stomach. Laughing, he tried to reach the spinner with his left just to lose his balance. "Oof- Lev!" Your back hit the floor and the air rushed out of your lungs as Lev fell directly on you. Opening your eyes, you realize just how close your faces are and blush- turning your head to the side. Scoffing, Lev takes your chin in his hand and makes you look at him again. He smirks, kissing you softly. It didn't last long, leaving you wanting more. Pulling away, he was about to continue the game until you grabbed his shirt- stopping him. "Is that what you want?" Nodding slightly, you smiled when he helped you up, dragging you to the bed. Plopping down, he signaled you to get on his lap. Listening, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought one up to run through his hair. Pulling you close, he kissed your neck and guided your hips back and forth- both of you breathing hard and enjoying the pleasure. Leaning back, he sunk into the bed- taking you with him, lips locking. "Tama-chan... take it off..." Sitting up, you reach for your top and throw it off- making a move to take off his as well. Turning you over, he takes off the rest of both of your clothes, running his hands down your body. Pulling him down, you kiss him again. "Eager aren't we?" You bit his lip and heard him grunt slightly. "I'm not boosting your ego. Just shut up and fuck me already." Raising an eyebrow, he lifted your legs onto his shoulders and entered you slowly. "Mmm~ Lev..." Kissing your forehead, he started going faster- his partner incredibly deep inside you. He definitely was cocky and confident with reason yet you'd never let him know that. "(Y/n), I just realized your forehead's pretty big." You were too busy trying to get a hold of yourself to even respond. "Hmm, is it too much?" Smirking he started pounding harder, now becoming more feral himself. "Lev~! Too much... too much~" Shutting you up, he kissed you and wrapped your legs around him in an effort to go deeper. "Ah~ fuck... L-Lev... I can't!" His eyes shut, he was about to release and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Tama-Chan~~ I... mmm~" Sinking your nails into his back, you both climax- clutching onto each other. "(Y/n), you didn't know I was that good, huh?" Rolling your eyes, you pushed him off the bed. "Hehe, gomen gomen!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pretty short, I hope I got Lev's personality to your likings🙃 I know I didn't post last Monday so I'll be posting this along with one other to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this, it'd mean a lot if you could check out my others. Thanks for reading!


End file.
